


a poem from the point of view of Evan’s hoodie

by zukoandtheoc



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, I don't know, Poetry, Suicide Attempt, This is weird, ambiguous ending, but probably not, don't ask me what this is, from the point of view of his hoodie, how evan broke his arm, is evan dead?, not the hoodie we see in the musical, petition to start a trend of writing dear evan hansen scenes from the pov of inanimate objects, the lowercase aesthetic, the tree incident tm, this is probably, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/zukoandtheoc
Summary: i was theretied around his waistthe day that he fell.





	a poem from the point of view of Evan’s hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlemerms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlemerms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the branch gives way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203344) by [mildlyobsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyobsessive/pseuds/mildlyobsessive). 



> *dedicates everything I write to my sister because I love her*  
> so um. first of all apologies to everyone waiting for an update on i wish we could have given that to him, school has been kicking both of our butts, merms just came home from college, the house is being renovated, i have exams this week, things are just Generally A Mess™. we will get back to updating once my exams are over, i promise.
> 
> uhhhh anyway on to the? poem? i don't know what's happening here. in poetry club we were given a prompt to write from the point of view of an object. this is what happened.  
> kinda sorta inspired by the branch gives way in that this is also the tree scene™ from an unusual perspective and also i thought about that fic while writing this. go check it out, it's really good

i was there

tied around his waist

the day that he fell.

the summer was too warm

but he kept me with him still

like he used to keep his favorite blanket

as if i could shield him from 

the thoughts inside his head.

he left me on the ground.

there i lay

crumpled on the ground

covered in grass and dirt

waiting underneath the tallest tree

while he climbed.

he’d never left me on the ground before.

i’m covered in patches

where i caught on the ends of branches

pale spots where grass stains were bleached out.

he and i are alike, in that way.

the sun falls warm

dappled through the leaves

swaying in the summer breeze

and he is thirty feet off the ground.

he wondered what the sun looked like

from all the way up there

so close

as if he could reach out

and touch the sky

while he was for just a moment

suspended in it.

the hands that curled in my pockets so often

the calloused fingers that tugged at my zipper

and twisted my fabric

let go.

he hit the ground

a few feet away from me.

for a long while

he lay there

broken

crumpled on the ground

covered in leaves and dirt and tears

waiting under the tallest tree

for someone to find him.

i was there.

i am still there.

no one came to find him

and no one will come to find me, either.


End file.
